Wolf's Kiss
by lucaswtf
Summary: Depois de um dia ruim, só uma coisa é capaz de acalmá-lo. Stiles/Derek


Stiles tinha acordado com dor em todo seu corpo naquele dia, no dia anterior tinha ido com Scott a uma festa surpresa de aniversário, bem, o aniversariante ele não conhecia e nem teve a oportunidade de conhecer, ficara tão chapado que Scott não só foi obrigado a levá-lo em casa, mas também deixá-lo deitado na cama, sem contar que teve que tirar toda a sua roupa.

Andou até o banheiro que tinha perto do seu quarto e lavou o rosto, e fez todas as suas necessidades, incluindo um banho bem quente com sabão natural. Depois de ter escovado os dentes mais de duas vezes desceu as escadas e foi até a mesa para tomar seu café da manhã.

"Bom dia." Seu pai disse ao notar sua entrada.

Stiles não estava num clima muito bom, especialmente com seu pai, então só acenou com a cabeça em resposta, sem contar que estava irritado com seu ele, primeiro, pelo fato de que o mesmo tinha ido à escola para ameaçar um menino que não o deixava em paz, Jackson, Stiles não gostou, podia muito bem resolver seus problemas sozinho, segundo, por que seu pai também não aceitava sua nova amizade com o novato da cidade, Derek Hale.

"Olha, preciso que você tome conta de tudo, por que não vou voltar pra casa hoje, tenho um plantão muito pesado em algum outro lugar que não faço idéia de onde seja, mas com certeza volto amanhã de manhã." O xerife disse, mas como seu filho permaneceu em silêncio colocando um pouco de geléia num pedaço de pão, ele continuou, dessa vez tentando dar um fim na briga que estava separando os dois. "Stiles, até quando você vai ficar assim? E quantas vezes eu vou ter que te dizer que eu estava só tentando te ajudar? Por favor. Fale comigo."

"O caso não é só esse?" Stiles disse, estava com a cabeça baixa.

"Qual o outro então?" Perguntou.

"Você sabe muito bem, ou você acha que o Derek não me contaria? Onde estava com a cabeça quando foi ameaçá-lo?"

"Eu só quero o seu bem, e andar por ai com um novato tachado de maluco não é o melhor para você?" O mais velho respondeu.

"Eu sei muito bem o que é, e o que não é o melhor para mim, você está tentando assumir uma posição de mamãe para cima de mim, mas eu já estou crescido o bastante pai, você tem que parar com isso." Stiles protestou, estava começando a ficar mais do que irritado com aquela conversa, tanto que suas veias do pescoço estavam começando a aparecer de uma forma não muito agradável.

"Tudo bem então, eu desisto de tentar te ajudar, se é o que você quer, então que seja."

"Pai." Stiles estava arrependido pelo fato de ter tocado no assunto da sua mãe, seu pai ainda tratava com um assunto extremamente delicado, mas o garoto não pôde evitar, estava muito exaltado, mas de certa forma não deixava de ser verdade, e por um segundo Stiles sentiu-se aliviado de ter finalmente conseguido dizer a ele. O xerife levantou bruscamente da mesa e subiu as escadas sem responder a Stiles.

...

Quando estava indo pra escola com seu Jipe, o trânsito não estava dos melhores, mas o garoto já estava acostumando, ligou o som do carro e ficou escutando uma música qualquer que passava na rádio, Stiles fechou os olhos por um segundo só para ver se todos os seus problemas desapareceriam, mas de fato isso era impossível, então ele os abriu logo em seguida e focou seu olhar no trânsito que começava a movimentar aos poucos.

Quando finalmente chegou à escola, uma hora depois, Scott estava esperando por ele sentado em umas das mesas de madeira da área livre da escola. Estava sem Allison, o que tudo indicava era que a aula já tinha começado e o seu amigo só estava ali lhe esperando. Stiles abriu um sorriso enorme e foi em direção ao seu amigo.

"Por que você demorou tanto?" Scott perguntou, transformando sua afeição de cansado para uma de raiva.

"Fiquei preso no trânsito. Algum problema?" Stiles respondeu, tirando seu sorriso irônico do rosto e mantendo uma postura séria.

"Não, para falar a verdade, eu só cansei um pouco do pack, só queria conversar um pouco com você."

"Ih, pode ir parando, isso nem combina." Stiles brincou.

Scott riu.

"Não é isso, é que sinto falta de quando éramos só nós dois rindo e 'aprontando' todas, na verdade, dois nerds tentando aprontar todas." Ambos riram.

Os dois andaram até o pátio onde ficavam as salas, infelizmente iam se separar ali, já que não tinham a mesma aula no primeiro horário, despediram-se um do outro e Stiles entrou correndo na sala de aula de literatura. A sala já estava cheia e todos olharam para ele assim que a porta abriu. O professor também o encarou por alguns segundo, mas depois voltou sua atenção para o que estava escrevendo no quadro.

As aulas fluíram rapidamente e quando Stiles percebeu já estava praticamente na hora do almoço. Ficou parado sentado um pouco olhando para o relógio. Ansioso para dar o horário, não para ir pro refeitório e comer, mas por que tinha um encontro marcado com Derek. O que seria difícil, por que já que Scott tinha resolvido pegar no seu pé. Ele teria que dar um drible e tanto no amigo e depois ainda procurar uma desculpa convincente.

"Professor." Ele se manifestou, colocando seu plano que tinha acabo de pensar em prática. O professor alto de cabelos lambidos e óculos fundo de garrafa virou-se lentamente.

"Algum problema Stilinski?" Perguntou.

"Preciso sair mais cedo, não estou passando muito bem." Ele se esforçou para sua encenação não ser muito forçada ou surreal.

"Você além de chegar atrasado, vem interromper minhas aulas com baboseiras?" O professor perguntou.

"Não é baboseira, acho melhor me deixar ir, não vai querer que..."

"Vai logo." O professor gritou, com os olhos grudados no quadro.

Stiles riu, arrancando o sorriso de outros colegas também e foi correndo em direção a porta, precisava sair dali antes que o sinal tocasse, só assim não encontraria com Scott, e podia encontrar o Derek tranquilamente.

Correu pelo correndo, passou por uma porta que tinha ao lado direito no final do corredor, depois desceu um lance de escadas, depois passou por mais uma porta, essa parte era difícil, pro que em meio a inúmeras portar, Derek tinha marcado apenas uma. Ele olhou com cuidado, e depois de um tempo percebeu que tinha uma folha seca em frente a uma delas, não tão escondida e não tão obvia. Era perfeita.

Stiles foi caminhando, seu sorriso aumentava a cada passada que dava. Entrou porta adentro e encontrou com um Derek risonho sentado numa poltrona e sorrindo.

"Estou começando a gostar desses encontros no deposito da escola." Disse, levantando-se da poltrona e começando a caminhar em direção a Stiles.

"É o nosso primeiro encontro." O mais novo respondeu.

"Então isso é um bom sinal, não é?"

"Provavelmente."

Derek parou depois de um tempo e ficou encarando Stiles de uma forma quente, Stiles devolvia o olhar, era muito menos quente, mas de certa forma funcionava com Derek, o moreno continuava sustentando aqueles olhos castanhos nos seus. Depois, acabou chegando mais perto do que Stiles pensou em imaginar, Derek estava tão próximo a Stiles que seus corpo não estavam perto, estavam conectados, se fosse possível, seriam um só corpo, ali, no depósito da escola.

"Você é sempre... tão... quente?" Stiles disse, depois rindo da sua própria pergunta estúpida.

"É um privilégio de ser um lobo." Derek respondeu.

"Bem, mas lobos são quentes por que eles têm pelos, e você não tem, pelo que estou começando a perceber!"

"Acho melhor você procurar direito." Derek sorriu e puxou o mais novo para um beijo.

As mãos de Stiles envolveram o corpo de Derek e depois acabaram indo parar em suas costa, o mais novo já estava com as mãos, ou melhor, as unhas por dentro da camisa do moreno, e arranhavam as costas sem parar. Derek gemia um pouco, mas Stiles não sabia exatamente se era de dor ou algo do tipo, mas não parou. Como Derek não reclamou, ele chegou à conclusão de que o moreno estava gemendo por que estava gostando.

Stiles arrancou a camisa de Derek depois de um tempo, e o moreno fez o mesmo com ele. Ambos saíram de perto da porta. Stiles com as pernas apoiadas no quadril do moreno foi levado até uma das estantes na qual Derek o imprensou contra seu corpo ainda mais e começou a beijar e dar mordiscadas em seu pescoço. Foi a vez de Stiles gemer baixinho. Derek gostou, e demorou um pouco para parar, quando parou arrastou seus lábios pelo corpo do mais novo até chegar a seus lábios. Stiles passou os braços pelo pescoço dele, puxando-o assim para mais perto e continuou a beijá-lo.

Depois de mais ou menos uma hora ali no deposito, o horário do almoço foi dado como encerrado e Stiles teve que se despedir de Derek, vestiu sua camisa, mas ela não escondeu as marcas que foram deixadas em seu pescoço, nem eram marcas normais, estavam grandes e muito roxas. Qualquer um perceberia que aquilo era um chupão. Inclusive Scott.

"Encontre-me na hora da saída, perto da floresta. Precisamos continuar isso." Derek disse, abraçando-o e dando-lhe mais um beijo.

"Ah, se precisamos." Stiles respondeu e correu de volta para sair da sala.

...

"O que é exatamente isso no seu pescoço?" Allison e Scott perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Bem, é exatamente o que estão pensando, agora vocês podem me dar licença? Preciso ir pra aula."

"Isso não é um chupão normal." Allison disse.

"Verdade, que bicho chupou você?" Scott perguntou.

"Um lobo." O garoto respondeu, finalmente conseguindo se livrar dos amigos.


End file.
